1. Field
The present invention relates generally to firearms, and more specifically to firearm stock assemblies.
2. Background
Firearms that are designed to be braced by a shoulder generally include a stock to provide this support. It is common in the industry for users to replace the stock with one that is more suitable to the users' needs, such as to give flexibility in adjusting a length of pull. However, currently-available replacement stocks may cause the weapon to be unsuitably inaccurate due to loose tolerance standards and/or may cause the weapon to be heavy, loose and/or weak, and/or have insufficient drop strength.
In some currently-available firearms, a receiver extension is provided including a keyed slot into which another part fits, and a protrusion or rail along the bottom to allow locking positions for stocks that are adjustable in length. In some currently-available designs, a castle nut is required to tighten an end plate and lock the receiver extension to the receiver. It may be difficult to access the receiver in some cases.
Another feature of some currently-available designs is that they comprise three components: a receiver extension, an end cap to an interface, and a screw fastener.
Finally, it is desirable to provide a stock assembly that provides greater bending strength and rigidity, improved firing accuracy, an improved drop strength, a reduced parts count, and/or a reduced weight, as compared to currently-available designs and/or other new and innovative features.